An organic light-emitting device includes a light-emitting layer provided between an anode and a cathode, which are a pair of electrodes, the light-emitting layer containing a fluorescent organic compound or a phosphorescent organic compound.
There is room for improvement in luminous efficiency and durability.
PTL 1 discloses a benzo[c]phenanthrene derivative serving mainly as a host compound in a phosphorescent layer, the derivative being typified by H03 described below and having an aromatic substituent at the 5-position of a benzo[c]phenanthrene ring.
